Phoenix Wright
__TOC__ General Phoenix Wright is a defense attorney who works at the Wright and Co. Law Offices. He can almost be considered the mascot of the Ace Attorney games, having appeared in every game in the series thus far. Wright fights for the complete acquittal of his clients, despite all of the evidence that may be stacked against them. He is famous for being able to "turn around" seemingly impossible cases. He doesn't defend clients he knows for a fact are guilty, as proven in Justice for All. Wright is described by many as a lucky person, due to having many misfortunes that would kill a normal person, but surviving. For examplee, he has fallen off of a 40 foot high burning bridge, and fallen into a river famous for washing away it's victims, and got off with nothing except a cold. Wright has become famous for his trademarked "Objection" text bubble. He recently appeared in the fighting game Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, ''despite never showing any fighting prowes. It is mainly for this reason that he appears (as mainly a joke character) in Super Smash Bros. Crusade. Attributes Phoenix Wright is an unorthodox fighter that lacks any real range, power, and speed in most of his moves, and fights his opponents without actually fighting them. However, he is a thinker, and not a fighter. A Wright player is forced to think, and use his moves strategically. Wright also has a unique "Evidence" system which can power up his side special, Take That, to one of the most powerful moves in the game. Wright "collects" evidence by landing special moves and grabs. There is no visual indicator to how much evidence someone has, so they must keep track of it themselves. However, when one reaches maximum evidence, Wright will pose while saying "I got all I need!" and will glow. When he is KO'd he loses half of his evidence. This value is rounded up, so if you are KO'd with 7 evidence, you will spawn with 4 Phoenix Wright's Normal Moves '''Combo' *Wright rapidly searches his evidence files, throwing paper everywhere. Side Tilt *Wright sneezes. Based on his sneezing launcher attack from UMvC3. Up Tilt *Wright throws the "Thinker" statue upward nonchalantly. Down Tilt *Wright takes out measuring tape, and pulls it out a short distance, then puts it away. Dash Attack *Wright trips forward Side Smash *Wright throws paper. He throws more paper depending on his evidence file, peaking at 5. Up Smash *Wright punches the air with joy. Down Smash *Wright pulls out his desk, and slams his arms on it. Neutral Air *Wright looks at a sheet of paper. Functions like a sex kick, but with an odly placed hitbox. Forward Air *Wright shows his opponent a piece of paper. Up Air *Wright brushes his hair. Back Air *Wright quickly points behind him. Down Air *Air Trip. This puts Wright into a psuedo-tumble state, right down to the fact that it puts him into the "dead" state when he his the ground. Forward Throw Note:All of Wright's throws include him pulling out his Magatama, and a Psyche-Lock appears on the foe. When a direction is inputted, a Take That bubble appears, and launches the opponent in the direction pressed. Ledge Attack *Wright throws his hands in the air, as a celebration for his lucky escape. Phoenix Wright's Special Moves Trivia *Ironically enough, Wright (a defense attorney) is planned to have a defense oriented playstyle. *The sprites used in Wright's Final Smash are ripped directly from the Ace Attorney games. *Wright's Ftilt is based on the first case of Trials and Tribulations, where Wright (as a college student) has a cold. A similar move was used as his launcher in UMvC3. *Wright's Final Smash is almost identical to his Level 3 Hyper Combo in UMvC3. *The use of the "Thinker" statue in the Utilt is a reference to the first to cases in the series, (Turnabout Beginnings, ''and ''Turnabout Sisters) where the same statue was used as the murder weapon. *His taunt (scratching his chin) is directly based on one of his animations in court. *His animations when he reaches Maximum Evidence is based on the animation that plays when Wright activates Turnabout Mode in UMvC3 Notable Appearances *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (2001) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations (2004) *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Ace Attorney Universe Category:Almost Completed